A computing device, such as a laptop computer, a desktop computer and a workstation, may execute various applications. The computing device may include or be connected to input devices, such as keyboard, mouse, stylus, and keypad, to allow a user to communicate with the applications. Different computing devices support different types of input devices. For example, a computing device may support a mouse or a keyboard, and may accept user inputs provided through these input devices. Another computing device may accept voice commands as user inputs. Thus, users communicate with the applications executing on the computing devices through the input devices supported by the computing devices.